The Deceiving Murder
by Katsukaru
Summary: He's dead, and I saw it. I saw his pleading eyes. His own blood dripping down. His struggling. I could have went and fought. I could have helped. But, I ran. Ran as far as I can. ((Shizuo and Izaya are somewhat OOC. Sadly, this isn't Shizaya.))
1. Prologue

Have you ever thought to yourself,  
"Gosh, I hate my life."?

Well, if you have said that at least once, you must have had a boring life, haven't you? But sometime, you're just glad that you have a normal life, not experiencing the grief other people have. You're glad that you don't have depression, or is schizophrenic, or even suicidal. But, the thing is- nobody has a normal life. At least once, just once, we all experienced an event where it changed us.

No, I'm not talking about something as little as your dog died. I'm talking such events like having your parent dying young, or having your family gone bankrupt. But for some, they may never experience that event awaiting for them.

Dying young, most people would say.

One person that died young? Kururi Orihara.  
She was the definition of a honor student. Straight As', polite behavior, great manners and responsibility, you name it. But really, dying at age 13 is horrible. Not being able to experience graduation, love, sex, working, that's a bummer. Her death caused much grief for her family. Of course, it must have also cause some critical hit to the parents. After all, she was a honor student.

Now, you may be wondering, why would I mention a girl that just only been murdered?

Because, she had a brother.  
Izaya Orihara.  
Now, why would he be so _important_?  
Well, you'll find out as I tell the story.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short... For the first few, it will be so I can get comfortable with writing and such..

x-x-x-x-x

Well, let me tell you the beginning of the whole story.  
I was one of those guys that are... well.. you know... not so very intelligent. My grades were always C or below, which made my parents not quite proud. But, they never pestered about me that much since my younger brother, Kasuka, had better grades.

Anyways, it was March 13, 2004, 6:44 A.M. I was just getting on my uniform to go to school, until my mom called out my name. Now, what would_ she_ want?  
Grocery shopping?  
I quickly finished dressing up, to prevent to not make her mad. All hell is going to break loose if she does. Adjusting my tie, like a badass business man, I walked down the stairs and came to the kitchen.  
"Come sit, Shizuo."  
She was sitting on the left side of the kitchen table, sipping on her hot coffee. Before I followed her demand, I slowly went to the refrigerator and got myself a cup of milk. Well, why not? Ignoring her scrowl, I then sat on the opposite side of her.  
"Your father and I have decided something."  
Well, that's not good. I crossed my legs on the chair, and rested my arms on the table. Whenever my parents agree on something involving me, it always goes to the range of taking away one of my privleges or sending me to some bootcamp. Actually, I wouldn't mind going aboard. A year or so without my parents.. wouldn't that be peaceful?

Leaving that thought aside, I placed my milk on the hard, wooden, surface.  
"What is it?" I asked, not wanting to be patient in the early morning.  
When I asked, I swore, my mom was shooting daggers at me. I glanced to the left, not wanting to face her warth.  
"Starting today, you will have a job."  
Wait...What. WHAT?!  
Angrily, I stood up and slamed my hands on the table. Staring at her with frustrated eyes, I growled. But, soon after, I sat back down, seeing her warning glare.  
"The job is simple, really. Just clean a garden, which belongs to the Orihara family. The address is on the couch in the living room. Go there at 3:25, after school. You'll get $40, every week. Do the job everyday, and you'll be just fine."  
She stood up, drinking the last sip of her coffee. She then placed her cup in the sink, soon after collecting her items to head out.  
Cursing under my breath, I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed the damn note on the couch, crumbling it and stuffing it in my pocket as soon as I got hold of it.  
Damn job. I don't need a one.  
Though, $40 every week is not bad...  
"They also have a child named Izaya Orihara! He used to have a sister named Kururi, but died!" My mother yelled out as I went straight to the door.  
A younger sister that died? What a grief.  
Well, it wouldn't hurt to try out the job... Maybe the Orihara family would be nice, and not one of those rich snobs. And maybe, just maybe, I'll get along with that Izaya kid.

Yes, that doesn't sound that bad... _right_?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I just noticed how I never included the disclaimer in my previous chapters...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! If I did, Shizaya would have been cannon.  
x-x-x-x  
8:10 A.M.  
Great. Just great. 10 minutes late to class. I ran through the empty hallway, to my homeroom. As I arrived, I kicked the door opened. Yes, kicked the door action to do when you're late to class. When the door fell down on the floor, wood lacerated, I huffed from exhaustion, and walked to my seat. The students stared at me with fearful eyes. Well, I didn't mind. I was used to it. It was something I see everyday. I break something, and people look at me like I'm some  
monster. Well, I am... aren't I?  
x-x-x-x-x  
I sat to my assigned seat, then sighed, feeling calm for some reason. I wonder why? I looked up to see the teacher staring at me, with eyes either full of fear or shock. After 5 seconds, her brows furrowed then marked me as late on her folder. Yay.

The whole 7 hours went by slow. As the bell rang, everyone got out of their seats and rushed to the door. I would have done the same, but then I remembered that I had a job to do. Damn.  
Taking out the note, I uncrumbled it to see the address. Shinjuku? What a pain. No, it's not the city that's a pain, it's the bus ride. Riding an unhygienic vehicle with a specific smell that makes children faint, horrible.  
Actually, you know what? I'll walk. I'll fucking walk. I am in a pretty good shape to walk. Some few miles of walking wouldn't hurt. Or maybe I could run? It'll be faster. Or should I conserve my energy for the job? Actually, that's not a bad idea. I'll just walk the whole twenty mi-...nevermind. A taxi will do.  
x-x-x-x-x  
I am now never going to take a taxt ever again. Fucking regret it. $60 down the drain. Just for 20 miles. And the driver's fucking attitude, really, what the hell. Anyways, I arrived in the destination in less than an hour. The driver dropped me off  
in front of the house, where I got a good view. It was indeed, a luxurious house. A high fence around the house, must be for security reasons. Looks like it's made of aluminum too, not bad. I rang the doorbell, which created a smooth, gentle vibration. Weird.

Soon later, a prepossessing woman came and opened the gate, slowly. Really, she was beautiful. Black hair, with eyes that were glowing red, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a model.  
"Hello." What a strong and fierce voice. No, I am not falling in love. If I were to fall in love with someone, it would be at least someone my age.  
"You must be Heiwajima, Shizuo. How was the ride? Such a rude driver, wasn't he?"

Wait.. what? Hold up for a moment. I never mentioned my name. I never mentioned how I have gotten here. I never mentioned anything. How the hell..  
"Knowing about people and their information is just my specialty." She said, interupting my thoughts. I snapped back to reality, as I saw her menancing stare matching with her smile that looked sinister.  
"I came for the job I was assigned to."  
Sure, she was scary as hell, and had a voice which felt as if it could kill you, but I will not make myself seem weak. Hell no.  
As the woman heard my voice, her lips curled into a smile. You must be thinking of some heart-warming smile, right? Well, wrong. Even if it was a smile, it looked ominous. But, soon after that smile was shown, she held her left arm out and placed it on my shoulder, gently.  
"Come in!" She exclaimed, as she put more force to her hand. I slowly walked inside, viewing my surroundings.

A large pool right behind the gate, with these magnificent steps for to enter; how rich is this family? She opened the door, as I walked in the house. All these expensive furniture, I would have been looking at. All of these foods, I would have been looking at. But, instead, a black haired boy with red, ruby eyes has captured my eyes.


End file.
